


Haunted By The Ghost Of You

by crimsonkyber



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Hallucinations, Internalized Homophobia, LGBTQ Characters, M/M, Sad Ending, wonty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25485496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonkyber/pseuds/crimsonkyber
Summary: Haunted by the ghost of his dead lover Winston set's out to avenge him and to get justice for Monty who was wrongfully framed for a crime only Winston knows he didn't commit.(This story will follow Winston's perspective through the s4 storyline but Clay isn't the only one who is tormented by hallucinations of Monty. Also will include more of a backstory between Wonty)
Relationships: Montgomery de la Cruz/Winston Williams
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	Haunted By The Ghost Of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winston questions his sanity with the return of the one he thought he'd never see again.

Winston sat on his bed high as a kite staring at the wall for god knows how long. It was his final year of high school and he had been expelled. Within a month he had lost the love of his life and been expelled from school losing his trust fund and any chance of a future he had at Princeton in the process. Talk about bad fucking luck. In all honesty, it was a relief being expelled from Hillcrest after spending all that time worrying he was going to get caught for cheating on his SAT’s he finally was so now he has nothing to worry about besides the wrath of his parents and the uncertainty of his future. Nobody cared that he had gotten expelled, the few friends that he thought he had wished him better luck at his next school but that’s it. He had never felt more alone in his life than he did now and this is coming from the boy who spent most of his time by himself. Until he met Montgomery de la Cruz. 

Monty had been an absolute hurricane tearing through his life in the best and worst ways but all he was left with was grief. Grief was a strange feeling and Winston had never experienced real grief until he had lost Monty. It was hard to have no one to help him through it because not a soul knew about them. It was their secret and at one point Winston was prepared to take it to his grave even if it didn’t work out between them but then it didn’t even matter. Winston remembered the exact moment he found out Monty was dead because it was the first time he had ever felt the pain of heartbreak. It wasn’t the pain you felt over a break up it was the sickening truth that he would never see him again, that nobody would. It was a typical Wednesday, he was sitting down during lunch just finishing the gourmet wrap from the cafeteria counting down the hours until the day was over because he got news from his mother the day before that he would be able to visit Monty when his friend Daniel asked if he heard about the rapist kid from Liberty that was killed in jail. He didn’t have time to process it properly before he had legged it to the bathroom and just made it in time before he hurled up everything. He got sent home by the nurse with a ‘stomach bug’. Winton’s parents had never payed much attention to him but their maid did so when she told his mother that he had been refusing to eat for the past few days she finally asked him if he wanted to see a therapist, which meant she cared enough to pay someone else to listen to his problems but not enough to talk to him herself. Winston refused of course, what was he meant to tell a shrink? That he was heartbroken that his secret boyfriend was murdered in jail for being a rapist and was framed for the murder of his best friend and that he was the only person that could clear his name but had no evidence? No therapist would want to deal with that shit, nobody could help him through the pain he felt. 

Winston was mortified when he had found out Monty had been arrested for sexual assault and for the murder of his late friend Bryce Walker, which the latter he knew wasn’t true. Winston knew Monty had his demons and he remembered the conversation they had late one night when Monty told him that he had done something he regrets every day but that he never could tell him about. Winston never understood what he could have done that was so bad but once he heard the news he realised that was what he was so tormented by. Winston had felt torn because part of him realised he should never speak to Monty again, that he should just let him rot in prison for what he had done especially after he had opened up to Monty about his own experience about being a victim and the other boy had comforted him but the other part of him knew he was the only person that could clear Monty’s name from the other crime he hadn’t committed. But Winston knew that wasn’t the only reason why, it was because he foolishly couldn’t stop loving the good side of him. By the time Winston had convinced his mother to use her connections to allow him to visit Monty in prison (without telling her why exactly) so he could convince him to tell the police that they were together the night Bryce was murdered it was already too late. The news of Monty’s death had spread like wildfire throughout the town but nobody mourned him. He died as the towns rapist and murderer. The rapist murdered the other rapist, sounds like a fitting ending but it was a lie. At first he had felt guilty mourning him but then he realised he shouldn’t because Monty was a human being just like everyone else. Yes, he made a horrendous unforgivable mistake but he went to prison to pay for that as he should but he shouldn’t be dead. Winston was sure he didn’t even get a funeral, he knew that Monty’s father was an awful man who most likely didn’t even care that his son was dead. 

It didn’t make sense to Winston as to why the police pinned the murder on Monty because there couldn’t have been any evidence but then he slowly started putting the pieces together. It was a messy puzzle, massive parts missing but he could begin to draw links. Starting with that conversation he had with the two Liberty kids Clay and Ani that seemed to have had their own investigation going on, he knew they had something to do with this. He remembered seeing Clay’s face plastered all over the news as a main suspect. They were so hell bent on finding out information about Monty, which is why he made the stupid decision to out him to throw them off whatever crazy trail they were chasing, something he will never forgive himself for even though Monty would never know. He thought it was the only way to protect him and it came back to bite him in the ass, which is why he confronted Ani the day after he heard the news. It had started making sense now and he wanted her to know that she hadn’t gotten away it, her or whoever it was she was protecting. Monty was dead and Winston knew that he was innocent, which meant the real killer was still out there. The truth wasn’t clear, at least not yet but he planned to find it. The expulsion from hillcrest had started to look like a blessing in disguise. 

Winston didn’t want to lose the memories he had with Monty, the times they spent together were the best moments of his life as cliché as that sounds. Though from the twisted stories he heard murmured throughout the school hallways and even from his own parents about the boy he loved he had already felt those memories start to fade away, replaced by everyone else’s version of him and it scared him. Winston closed his eyes and pictured the face he had spent countless hours looking at, those rich dark brown eyes that he had always found himself lost in. He imagined his tanned face dotted with a constellation of freckles across his nose, he had always found Monty’s nose cute but he never dared to tell him that and now he found himself wishing he did. But what always got Winston’s heart beating a million miles an hour was his smile and not the fake cruel smile he had whenever he was making a heartless joke, his real smile is something he had cherished as it was rare. Winston sighed before he opened his eyes to look into that exact same face he had just imagined, he felt his heart stop, letting out a ragged breath in shock. He was close enough to reach out and touch him. Just looking at him brought back a flood of memories that he had previously felt slipping away. Holy shit, what the fuck is in this weed he had thought to himself but he couldn’t look away. It was like he was really there, he felt tears start to sting his eyes. God, he had missed his face. 

“The fuck are you looking at?” Monty? Or the weird vision of Monty asked raising an eyebrow looking at Winston like he shouldn’t be there instead of the other way around. Startled, Winston jumped back as flat against his headboard as possible. Monty laughed at him before standing up and casually leant against the wall as he waited for an answer. Nope. This can’t be happening. His head felt like it was spinning so he squeezed his eyes shut as tightly as he could as he rested his head against the bed. He only smoked weed to forget his problems not create new ones or make him question his sanity. Hallucinating a dead person is a new one. 

“Yep no more weed for me.” Winston muttered to himself when he opened his eyes to see Monty was still there after somehow expecting closing his eyes to make him disappear. He weakly threw the tiny plastic bag of weed towards the trash but it missed and hit the side. He groaned too lazy to get up but also didn’t want the maid to find it. His parents would flip out at him for that, probably go on some spiel about him potentially ruining their perfect image or whatever. 

“I don’t suppose after scaring the shit out of me you could get that to make it up to me?” Winston asked jokingly still feeling light headed but chuckled at the thought of someone coming in and seeing him talking to himself. The initial shock and fear of the madness of his dead lover being there had died down once he concluded the weed fucking his mind up as the only explanation. Monty slowly walked past the bag of weed hesitating slightly near the trashcan before deciding to sit on the end of the bed again. The bastard was mocking him even in the afterlife or at least his weird drug hallucination was. 

“You know what you have to do right? You can’t let them get away with it?” Monty said evidently distressed and frowning, any traces of the humour he displayed before had vanished. Now he looked scared. Winston knew that expression all too well after the times Monty had climbed through his window after his father had hurt him. He didn’t think Monty let anyone besides him see that part of him, the part who silently cried himself to sleep consumed by the pain and fear his father inflicted upon him. 

“Who? What do you want me to do?” Winston leaned forward not caring that he looked like a madman at this point. Maybe this was a sign to push him in the right direction towards the truth. 

Monty shrugged with the beginning of a smirk pulling at his lips. “Be my knight in shining armour or some shit. Defend my honour.” 

He felt his cheeks flush red. This was a new low point was he really blushing over some weed hallucination? Maybe he just needs to get laid but he knew nothing would ever be able to live up to the connection he had with Monty. Even in the afterlife this boy was still getting to him. “Am I going crazy?” He asked seriously starting to worry about his sanity. Winston knew it was just his mind and the weed fucking with him. Lack of sleep and drugs will do that to you but it was still concerning. 

“The fact that you stuck around with me to the very end already answers that question don’t you think?” Monty replied smugly giving him a wicked smile that sent shivers down his spine. It was like he was really there but the more he tried to focus on him the blurrier he became, it hurt his head. Winston collapsed back down onto his bed, his head felt like it was going to explode this was all too much for him to handle this late at night. He closed his eyes weirdly comforted by the thought of Monty by his side as he climbed underneath his blankets. All he wanted was to feel Monty’s warmth against him, to feel his arms around his body but this was the safest he’s felt since he lost him. It was like the large gaping hole Monty had left in his heart had felt the slightest bit less empty and it was the first night he drifted off to sleep without any trouble but if only he knew of the mayhem that was yet to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I have two ideas for Monty in this story. Would it be more interesting having Monty as a hallucination and figment of Winston's imagination like Clay experiences throughout the show or should I actually make him a spirit/ ghost that can’t be free until Winston lets him go? Tell me what you would think is more interesting in the comments! :)


End file.
